


A Christmas Proposal

by fearlessinspirit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, This is for Secret Santa, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessinspirit/pseuds/fearlessinspirit
Summary: Secret Santa fic for no u#6213 from the Haikyuu Discord!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 26





	A Christmas Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Akaashi is a bit ooc please forgive me this is the first fic I’ve written in years

Christmas was Akaashi’s favorite holiday. All the pretty lights, the beauty of a decorated tree, being able to see so many friends and family at once. The weather also gave him an excuse to curl up under so many blankets with a nice cup of hot chocolate. It was always a wonderful time of year and he looked forward to it. However, there was one thing he didn’t like about Christmas. The shopping. He never knew what to get. He could know every single thing about a person and he would still struggle to get them a present.

With only a few days left until Christmas, shopping is what Akaashi was currently struggling with. He managed to find decent presents for his friends and family but this one present had to be more than decent. It had to be perfect. Because he was shopping for Bokuto, his boyfriend. They had been together for a few years now and he still stressed about what to get him as a present. 

_Flashback to a few months ago_  
“Bokuto, you still haven’t told me what you wanted for Christmas.” Akaashi said one night while they were cuddling on the couch. 

“Anything you get me will make me happy!” Bokuto replied to him with a big grin.

“Really? There isn’t anything specific that you want me to get you?” He was confused on why Bokuto was okay with anything.

“Nope. I’m fine with anything since it’ll be a present from you!” The smile didn’t leave his face.

Akaashi was silent for a few seconds, his face turning red. “I. . .” Instead of finishing his words he just hid his face against Bokuto’s chest.

“Aww!! Look how cute you are when you’re blushing!!” Bokuto poked his cheek, teasing him. 

And that was the last time he asked about presents, too afraid his boyfriend would say something cheesy like that again. Another answer like that wouldn’t be good for his heart.  
_End of flashback_

“That was sweet of him to say but I still want to get him the perfect gift, yanno?” Akaashi sighed, rolling his eyes as he heard Oikawa laugh at him through the phone. He should have known better than to call him for help.

“It’s so cute how you stress over giving him a present.” Oikawa laughed at him again.

He scoffed at Oikawa’s response. “Oh please, like you don’t do the same for Iwaizumi-“ A sign caught Akaashi’s eye and he stopped to look at it. “There’s a sale on engagement rings. It would be nice if I could marry Bokuto. That would be a good present, I think.” There was a few seconds of silence on both ends on the phone. “That’s it, I can propose to him.”

Oikawa choked on his words. “Wait what-“ Akaashi interrupted his friend’s reply.

“Gotta go, Oikawa!” He hung up and went into the jewelry store, nervous but determined.

“Welcome! How can I help you today?” A worker greeted him.

“Uh hi.” Now that he was in the store he was even more nervous. But he was going through with this. “I’m looking for an engagement ring for my boyfriend.”

“Okay! Let’s see if we can find a ring you like then we’ll see if we have it in his size.” The worker didn’t even react at the word ‘boyfriend’. “Do you know what kind of ring you want?”

“Um. . .” He thought for a second before nodding. “Is there any ring with white and black? Or silver and black?” 

“Sure! We have three different rings that might interest you. The first one is this all black ring but it has a diamond in the middle. The second one is a black ring with a silver stripe. The last one is a silver ring with a black stripe.” The attendant showed him the different rings and he was instantly pulled to the last one he was showed. 

“Could I see the silver one with a black stripe please? In a size 10.” The ring was beautiful. He could see Bokuto wearing it. The thought of his boyfriend wearing a ring, an engagement ring, had shivers running up his spine. It made him happy just imagining it. Although they couldn’t legally get married in Japan, it was the significance of the ring that mattered. “I’ll take this one.”

“Great! Would you like to have it engraved? It won’t cost extra since there’s a sale today. Also it will only take about an hour!” The worker never stopped smiling. Akaashi didn’t know how people were able to do that.

“Uh sure.” He wasn’t sure what he wanted to engrave on the ring. It had to be something cheesy, Bokuto was a sucker for clichés. “Could you put _forever and always_?”

“Sure! Will that be all for you today?” She lead him over to the register to pay after he nodded. After he paid the attendant handed him a slip of paper. “This will show that you’ve already paid for the ring. Come back in an hour and show this paper to whoever is here so they’ll know what ring to bring you. Thank for purchasing and have a great day!”

Akaashi walked out of the store, unsure about what to do for the next hour. He took out his phone and was a little shocked at how many texts from Oikawa he had.

 _pretty setter_ : WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE PROPOSING TO BOKUTO  
_pretty setter_ : LIKE ARE YOU FOR REAL  
_pretty setter_ : ARE YOU ACTUALLY GOING TO  
_pretty setter_ : ARE YOU PROPOSING FOR REAL  
_pretty setter_ : OR ARE YOU GETTING A PROMISE RING OR SOMETHING  
_pretty setter_ : ANSWER ME  
_pretty setter_ : AKAASHI  
_pretty setter_ : KEIJI  
_pretty setter_ : that’s it I’m coming to the mall wait for me

The last message was sent 10 minutes ago. Oikawa lived pretty close to the mall so that meant he would be here soon. He was getting a headache just thinking about what was going to happen when he showed up. “Akaashi!” And there was Oikawa. He turned in the direction his name was called from and saw his friend walking towards him. “Did you actually buy a ring?”

“Yeah I did. I’m getting it engraved too, it’ll be done in an hour.” There was a small smile on his face as he said those words.

“Wow. You’re serious about this.” Oikawa was a bit shocked. “You’re crazy for him. But I’m the same way about Iwa-chan so I can’t say anything!” He was smiling now. “Anyways, since I’m already here, you’re gonna help me finish up last minute shopping while telling me about the ring you got. And I’m gonna help you come up with a brilliant plan to propose!” The two then walked off, spending the rest of the day chatting and shopping.

 _Christmas Day_  
Hiding the ring was hard when he was living with the person he was trying to hide it from. He couldn’t hide it in the bedroom or bathroom. Bokuto was taller than him as well so he couldn’t hide it up high. He had to settle for hiding it under the dresser, which actually turned out to be a pretty good hiding spot.

They spent Christmas Eve with their families so today was going to be spent with friends. Akaashi had just finished cooking dinner and now it was just a waiting game of who was going to show up first. “Dinner is ready so now we just have to wait for everyone to show up.” He walked into the living room and saw Bokuto staring at something he was holding. “Bokuto? What are you-” He cut himself off, seeing the ring box in his hands. He found the ring.

“I dropped something behind the dresser so I moved it. . . I didn’t know you were hiding something under there.” Bokuto finally spoke as he stood up from the couch. “You- Why do you have a ring? Am I dreaming?”

Akaashi’s nerves were out of control. This isn’t what he and Oikawa planned. But now is better than never. “You aren’t dreaming. It’s my present to you. Although this isn’t exactly how I was planning on doing this.” He let out a nervous laugh as he grabbed the ring box from his boyfriend. “It’s an engagement ring.” He opened the box and showed him the ring. “I know we can’t legally get married but I want to marry you. This ring shows that you’re mine and if you wanted to get me a ring then it would show that I am yours.” He couldn’t meet Bokuto’s eyes. “It’s cheesy, I know, but-” His head was suddenly moved up and warm lips pressed against his. He didn’t hesitate to melt into the kiss, pressing against him.

When they pulled apart, he opened his eyes to see his boyfriend blinking away tears. “Akaa- no. Keiji.” Akaashi’s eyes widened at the use of his first name. “I love it. I love you. I would love to marry you. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine.”

Now it was Akaashi who was the one blinking away tears. “Bo- Koutarou. I love you too, more than anything.”

They leaned in to kiss again but then their front door opened. “We’re her-” Kuroo stopped mid word as he took in the scene. “Ohoho? What’s going on here?” He smirked, raising an eyebrow. 

“What’s going on?” Oikawa was the next one to come in, followed by Kenma, Iwaizumi, Suga and Daichi. “Wait is that-” Oikawa took notice of the ring that was now on Bokuto’s finger. “Akaashi, no! This wasn’t the plan! I spent so long coming up with a dramatic proposal plan for you and you ruined it!” 

“Proposal?” Suga was the next one to speak. “Oh my gosh, congratulations!” 

“Really, congrats. This is a surprise but I’m happy for you two.” Daichi was smiling as he spoke. 

“Thanks guys!” Bokuto turned to hug the guests and Akaashi took this chance to wipe away the tears that had fallen. 

“Akaashi, I’m hurt. How come only Oikawa knew you were proposing?” Kuroo asked as he hugged him. 

“Because your loud mouth wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret.” Akaashi shrugged.

“He got you there, Kuroo.” Kenma mumbled and everyone laughed at his words. 

Everyone gave their congratulations and the dinner Akaashi had cooked had become a celebratory dinner. The rest of the day had smiles and laughter as the friends spent their Christmas together. Akaashi hoped next year would be just as great.

**Author's Note:**

> The fic was super rushed I'm sorry but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
